


Mariana and Luz Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I'm writing about Mariana Acosta and Luz Noceda.
Kudos: 1





	Mariana and Luz Poem

Mariana and Luz are different girls from another worlds.

Mariana wears light blue while Luz wears purple too.

Mariana is Portuguese while Luz is Dominican

Mariana befriends the ghosts of a short tempered conquistador, a uptight man, a creepy woman and her baby daughter while Luz befriends a witch and a cute demon king.

Mariana enjoys reading magical realism books while Luz is reading books about witches.

Mariana and Luz end up in strange places and meeting new people.

The End


End file.
